


who needs an overcoat (I'm burning with love)

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is very soft, Christmas Dinner, Episode tag: 3x09, F/F, but not in the conventional way, cameos by other Legends, there is mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: ‘Your AI hates me,’ she jokes referring to the hideous, red sweater with the snowflake pattern.‘I tried my best, Agent Sharpe,’ Gideon says, and she can trace the overflowing amount of sarcasm the bodiless idiot is pouring on her.In which Ava is invited to the christmas dinner, and finds herself wearing an ugly Christmas sweater Gideon has made her.





	who needs an overcoat (I'm burning with love)

Ava has a moment to rethink her decision to accept the invitation to dinner with the Legends. But, amid the turmoil at the Bureau, she realizes she has nowhere else to be on Christmas day.

She notices Sara’s gaze linger on her right hand; Ava has almost forgotten she’s carrying two bottles of wine in her hand.

‘I didn’t know what you preferred so I brought a red and a white,’ she explains, raising her hand to the level of her torso.

That scruffy-looking Legend appears out of nowhere, sipping on a bottle of beer. ‘Booze,’ he exclaims when he spots the wine, and his eyes go wide. ‘Not beer, but it’ll _do_ ,’ he adds, and Ava hands him the bottles with a frown. ‘I like her,’ she hears him whisper to Sara on his way out, and then sees her shy smile, eyes fixed on the floor.

Sara clasps her hands. ‘So,  _you_  are not coming to dinner with the Legends in a Bureau suit,’ she says with a grin.

Ava’s eyes widen as she is caught off guard. Sara leads the way to the fabrication room. There, she tells Gideon to make a nice sweater for her and, with a smirk, leaves.

Ava lowers her gaze as Gideon gets to work. Something troubles her; she tries to persuade herself not to stress over a gathering with the Legends. Promptly, she admits that the team is not the reason behind her nervousness. Something else unsettles her; Ava hadn’t been one to make plenty of friends; gatherings like this one make her nervous.

She almost thanks the universe there’s one person aboard the Waverider she feels comfortable around.

Upon hearing footsteps, she lifts her gaze to what Gideon has been fabricating. The sweater looks what she’d describe ugly, but refrains from saying it directly.

Sara comes to stand beside her, folding her arms before her chest.

‘Your AI hates me,’ she jokes referring to the hideous, red sweater with the snowflake pattern, and Sara shoots up a brow.

‘I tried my best, Agent Sharpe,’ Gideon says, and she can trace the overflowing amount of sarcasm the bodiless idiot is pouring on her.

‘I like it. I bet it'll look good on you,’ Sara objects, and Ava is convinced the sweater was good enough for her to wear it. They hold eye-contact as Sara hands it to her. The agent wears it over her shirt, and Sara rushes to help her get the plush waves of unruly hair out of the crewneck.

She has the opportunity to stare in those blue eyes of hers, and for a second there, she gets lost in them. Sara seems to be doing the same, for the Legend’s hand is –most probably deliberately, helping Ava fix her hair. She lets it all on one side, and Ava understands that that must be how Sara likes it; she makes a mental note of it. Her hand strokes her cheek and Ava leans to the touch before she can control her— _feelings_.

‘We’re ready to—serve,’ a chirpy voice is heard from the door, and they turn their heads to find its source. Ray is awkwardly waving at them, and both are brought back to reality. With a nod by the captain, Ray is out of sight.

The Legends look like busy bees as they cheerily cooperate to set the table. Mick doesn't seem to share the sentiment, though, for he sits down and stuffs his mouth with food, as soon as he is in the room.

Sara invites Ava to the table, and makes sure she gets to sit next to her. 

What the captain told her earlier about Mallus still swirls around in her mind, and she decides this is nor the time nor the place to figure this out.

Jax is now standing, and delivers a speech. Although she agrees with him when he says something about them being a bunch of screw-ups and b-list superheroes, she’d never felt more welcome and overwhelmed. She even catches herself agreeing when he says it’s their peculiarities that help them stick together.

She can't help but compare the team to the Bureau, but soon finds the latter lacks, or rather prohibits, fraternization with colleagues, whatsoever. Or wearing warm, Christmas sweaters, for that matter.

Ava wonders what being part of a team like this would be like, when Sara nudges her to stand up for a toast. Pressing her lips into a straight line, she gets up and soon her glass clinks with the rest.

She spends most of the dinner eating and, occasionally, starting small talk with Sara, or observing the rest of the Legends. It turns out they are not as intimidating as they seemed—and definitely not as much of idiots as she thought.

Sara _and_ Amaya ask her to stay longer, but Ava brings up paperwork at the Bureau as an excuse. Sara frowns, but nods in understanding; the captain sees it as her duty to send her away.

Neither talks on the way to the captain's office. Once there, they turn to face each other. 

‘You look very nice in this,’ Sara breathes, and Ava rushes to take it off to cover her blushing cheeks. Sara puts a hand on her arm to stop her, and Ava’s gaze is magnetized by it. ‘Keep it. A gift—from me.’

She only looks back at her moments later. ‘Thanks, I guess,’ Ava shyly replies in a low voice. ‘For everything,’ she lets out in a moment of weakness.

Sara nods, and Ava knows it is sincere. Ava finds it harder to leave as Sara looks into her eyes.

‘Right,’ Sara purrs, and takes her hands out of her back pockets. As she does, a sprig of mistletoe falls on the floor. Sara blurts out that Nate had abruptly put it up in her room as part of the Christmas-y decoration, but, she’d taken it down. They look at it, before they both kneel to pick it up.

Their heads bump, and the next time their eyes meet, they are closer than they had been before. There’s a hint of anticipation in Sara’s eyes, and Ava would be lying if she didn’t admit that she feels sparks that promise to blaze up her insides.

Her gaze jumps from her eyes to her lips, and back again.

All that time she's spent studying Sara Lance, one would think she knows everything about the woman. There was the one thing she doesn't, but has speculated about before: what the captain’s lips feel like.

She makes to say something—anything, but Sara’s lips gently land on hers, and thoughts are thrown out of Ava’s mind.

She’s glad to find out the captain’s lips are super  _soft_.

Sara’s warm hand cradles her face for a moment and fondly lands on her neck. Ava’s hand hesitantly finds the back of Sara’s head and pushes her impossibly closer.

She melts into the kiss, slow and tender as it is, before the need for air breaks them apart.

Maybe it is the Christmas lights glowing against her skin, but Ava finds Sara unearthly; she bites her lip at the thought.

Sara grins, and Ava blushes, because Sara  _knows_.

It isn’t until they hear someone approaching that they get up.

‘See you around,’ Ava promises with a shy smile. 

‘See you around,’ Sara breathes as the agent steps through the portal.


End file.
